Revolution Jungle
by Deirdre Ashlynn Faeblood
Summary: Will Matt rise against all those that oppose him?


Matt knew he was asking for trouble facing Kane head on. Running down the ramp he managed to get a few hits in on Kane before being knocked out of the ring. Fighting back some he pushed the fight back up the ramp. Once to the top he could feel Kane's hand grip his throat, before he knew it he was thrown down.  
Drenched in sweat Matt sat up on his bed looking around the room. It was all a dream, but it seemed so real. He slowly started to calm down when he realized he was safe in his bed. Feeling the body next to him shift some he quickly looked to her making sure he hadn't disturbed her any. Running his fingers through her long light brown hair he slowly laid back down. Closing his eyes he fell back to sleep.  
Ember slowly opened her eyes, she could hear the birds singing outside the bedroom window. Turning she looked to Matt, realizing he was still asleep she quietly snuck out of the room and down to the kitchen, she wanted to surprise him with breakfast. Once in the kitchen she quickly gathered all she needed to prep some blueberry pancakes. Reaching into a cupboard she grabbed a couple of pans so she could also make some eggs. Laddeling some batter into the larger pan she grabbed a couple of eggs and broke them into the smaller one.  
After everything was plated she opened the fridge grabbing the half-gallon of milk and a grapefruit. Pouring some milk into two glasses, and rolled the grapefruit around on the counter at the same time. Once the milk was poured she cut the fruit into halfs and placed one on each plate. Looking to the time she quietly headed back up stairs a plate in each hand. Walking into the room she smiled softly sitting next to him placing his plate on his night stand. "Time for breakfast," she said placing her now free hand on his shoulder.  
Rubbing his eyes Matt stretched some looking to the plate. "You know you didn't have to," he said sitting up.  
"You're welcome," she stated cutting into her pancakes, "I love you too."  
Chuckling he reached for the plate and nodded. "It looks wonderful," he said poking at his egg. It was made just the way he liked it, over easy.  
Tilting her head she knew something was up. Matt never poked at his food. "Another bad dream," she asked a little concerned. Knowing these dreams were becoming a little more frequent worried her.  
Matt shook his head not wanting her to worry about him. "Still just a little tired," he said with a slight smile.  
Ember sighed softly knowing better than that. "Your brother is in town," she said trying to change the subject, "you know what that means."  
Indeed he did, every time Jeff came home there was always a big family get together at his parents house. They would laugh and share stories, swim in the pool, and enjoy the good food that was brought to the table. "Do I have to go," he asked a bit childishly.  
"You do," Ember said finishing her food, "and you will have fun." She raised her hand up and gently poked his nose.  
Setting his plate down he grabbed Ember's wrist and pulled her close to him. "Thank you," he whispered quietly.  
Ember kissed his cheek before pulling away. Pushing herself off the bed she walked into the closet and looked around for something to wear. "You should make some of your famous Hardy Guacamole."  
"It's not that famous," he said shaking his head slightly.  
"Maybe not," she said pulling on a corset, "but everyone seems to enjoy it when you do make it."  
Getting out of be Matt reached for the pants he had thrown in the chair. "Alright," he said pulling his pants on, "anything else you'd like for me to make?" He was a bit of a chef, he enjoyed mixing things together and trying new combinations.  
Finding a knee-length skirt she looked innocently to Matt and shook her head. "That will be all," she said waving her hand much like a queen would to a servant.  
As the day went on Matt ran some errands. Picking up the ingredients for the guacamole, stopping by the post office, and picking up some Tiger Lilies for Ember.


End file.
